Our new programs include directions towards the total synthesis of the clinically useful antifungal agents amphotericin B and its aglycon, amphotenolide B. The complete structural elucidation of nystatin, another important antifungal therapeutic agent, and its aglycon, nystatonolide and their total synthesis are also important goals of this research. The synthetic sequences to these targets include a "chiral pool" approach and an "acyclic steroselection" approach to the requisite key intermediates, their coupling to a long, open chain precursor followed by an intramolecular ketophosphonate-aldehyde condensation to form the macrolide and elaboration to the final target molecules.